


Friendship Activities

by Abiggaynerd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Discussion of captain underpants, Fluff, M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiggaynerd/pseuds/Abiggaynerd
Summary: Michael and Jeremy are good friends.





	Friendship Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Found this and realized I never posted it!!
> 
> Based off of something that happened irl to me, as unbelievable as it might sound (i was the michael in this situation)

Find the bad guy, push him aside, then-

Michael paused the game. He picked at the carpet, nervously.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked, confused. "Something wrong?"

Michael took a deep breath. 

"Jeremy."

"Yeah um-yeah?"

"Ever since the squip incident last year, I realized how important you are to me. And I need to tell you something-" 

Another deep breath. Jeremy's blood ran cold.

"Did I do something wrong?" 

Michael shook his head frantically. "No, no! The opposite. Jeremy, you're..."

Michael stared at his controller and began fiddling with it. 

"I can't imagine life without you. I love you, Jeremy." 

Jeremy relaxed after hearing those words. That was what Michael was so worried about? He laughed.

"I love you too!"

Michael's eyes flashed up in disbelief. "What?"

"I kinda thought you knew that already, but I guess with the squip and stuff it's kinda hard to believe..."

Michael was fighting to keep back a huge grin from spreading over his face. His face was flushed. 

"I'm glad I know now," he said, the most adorable grin Jeremy has ever seen on his face. 

This happy over an affirmation of their friendship. Jeremy felt awful- he was going to have to give Michael a lot more affection from now on.

"Wanna keep playing?" said Jeremy.

Michael nodded energetically."Yeah!! Okay!!" 

Michael seemed to be walking on air for the entire rest of the day.

 

\---

Jeremy turned from his locker just in time to see his favorite person running at top speed towards him. He smiled.

"Hey, Jeremy!!" said Michael, throwing his arm over Jeremy's shoulder. "You didn't forget about the movies tonight, did you?"

"Nope! You've been talking about it for week, Michael-"

"Captain Underpants is a fucking CLASSIC. I really think this movie will do it justice-"

"I remember how much you liked those books! They were falling apart."

"They ARE falling apart. They're in my room. Right now." 

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" 

"Remember that time you saw one word that upset you on a page so you ate it? The whole page?" 

"...Yes." 

"I was in shock, I couldn't even move! Just wet globs of paper falling out of your mouth!" 

"..."

"It was so gross! The word wasn't even like, bad or anything-"

"...I don't like that word."

Michael laughed. 

"You nerd. Can't even handle a piss synonym." Michael smiled affectionately. "You really liked how everyone was Jewish, I remember."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that, I was so excited!" 

"Not enough to stop yourself from eating a page of MY fucking book." 

"I made sure it didn't impact the story!!"

"Oh my gosh, you are such a geek! And I know you're just as excited about this as I am." 

Jeremy grinned at Michael.

"So it's at 8:30, right?"

"Yep! I'll pick you up. Can I stay over at your house tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great! Anyway, we can go to the dollar store or something to get some snacks first." 

"Aren't you not supposed to bring in snacks you didn't buy there?"

"We go through this every time, Jeremy, the theater people don't give a shit as long as it doesn't make a mess and you throw it away somewhere else. Just put it in my hoodie pocket."

"Fine... But I'm getting popcorn." 

"Jeremy, last time you got popcorn at the movies you puked it all out in the middle of the night."

"Well, I mean, yeah. But it's good!!"

"You have the stomach of an infant child, Jeremy. You cannot eat fake butter and salt mixed with a few corn kernels."

"Fuck you!"

"Maybe later." 

Jeremy let out an indignant squawk. Michael snickered. 

"Fine, Jeremy, if you don't get the popcorn I won't get a slushy."

Jeremy put his hand to his heart. "I'm touched!"

"Stop laughing at me, this is very hard for me to do! I'm probably going to die, and you just mock me..."

"You had a slushy at lunchtime!" 

"I mean... Yeah. Your point?"

They laughed together, before Rich came and shoved himself between them.

"What's up, gamers? What's this I hear about the Captain Underpants movie?"

"Me and Jere are going to see it tonight!"

"Oh wow, that's awesome! Room for one more?" 

Michael shook his head. "No, sorry dude, it's a date. Maybe next time." 

A date. That was an odd use of that word. Though Jeremy supposed it could be a platonic two-person outing. 

There wasn't really any use in worrying about it. Michael obviously didn't mean it in a romantic sense. 

"Oh, that's chill. Isn't that blond kid gay?"

"Harold is a gay icon," said Michael, completely serious. 

"Nice! Up top!" 

Jeremy watched them high-five. 

"Well, see you two gay losers later! C'ya!"

They watched Rich skate away. 

"Is he wearing heelies?"

"I gave him one of my old pairs I outgrew."

\---

Michael payed for everything during the outing. It was his turn. They alternated who payed each time they went out. 

The theater was totally empty, so they could sit wherever they wanted.

"The best seats are the ones almost in the back, in the middle of the row, but not all the way in the back, because all you're gonna find there is cum and year old food," Michael said, as he led Jeremy to the seats he wanted to sit in. 

"I know, Michael, you say this every time. Also don't say cum, this is a kid's movie."

"Jeremy, no one else is here. It's abandoned. We're alone."

"It's a kid's movie, though. It's the principle of the thing."

"Well since we're here at a Captain Underpants movie, I say Fuck Principles and I Will Say Cum And You Cannot Stop Me."

"Michael!!" Jeremy snickered. 

"Stick it to the man."

Jeremy opened his candy, and the previews began. He put his hand next to Michael on the armrest, and Michael grabbed it, just like always. 

The touch made him think of Michael's words before.

A date... 

Of course, Michael hadn't meant it like that. And Jeremy didn't want Michael to mean it like that. They weren't on a date.

But if they were... 

They were in an empty movie theater. Maybe they would make out. No, of course not, not in this movie. Michael would never miss a moment of Captain Underpants to simply stick his tongue down a throat... If they were on a date, maybe they'd cuddle. Or Michael would play with Jeremy's hair, or Jeremy would play with Michael's. That would be nice. 

Well. Playing with each other's hair was platonic, right?

Jeremy took his hand out of Michael's, who looked at him and made a noise of protest, before Jeremy's hand landed right on top of Michael's hair and Michael's body went slack. 

He pushed his head into Jeremy's hand, humming and eyes half-lidded. Jeremy stroked his hair a little. Michael whined, and tried to get Jeremy to continue moving. Jeremy complied, of course.

Michael was practically purring. It was adorable. Jeremy knew Michael adored having his hair touched- he was like a cat. Jeremy wasn't any better, though. Touch his hair and he would turn to putty.

Michael pushed the hand away the minute the previews ended, trapping Jeremy's hand with his own. 

Jeremy felt giddy for the rest of the movie. 

Michael drove home afterwards, chattering on about how good the movie was, until they stopped at Jeremy's house. 

"Thanks for letting me stay over," said Michael. He seemed to be glowing from the porch light. 

"Thank you for taking me to the movies," said Jeremy, suddenly feeling somewhat flustered. He unlocked the door, and Michael followed him inside. 

"You can use the shower first," said Jeremy. "I'll go get some of your clothes." 

\---

Jeremy hadn't expected Michael to be on his bed. Which was surprising, and he really should've predicted it, since Michael slept with him every time he came over. 

He forced down the butterflies in his stomach and climbed into bed. 

Michael poked his head out from under the blanket, hair messy and eyes bright. He grinned at Jeremy adorably.

"Jeremy, do you wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?"

Jeremy choked. "What??"

Michael pulled himself a little further out from his blanket cocoon, and propped himself up. "Big spoon or little spoon? I'm good either way. I'm ...verse." Michael winked. Jeremy sputtered, turning red. Michael laughed.

"Little," he said, after he regained some semblance of control. It wasn't weird to spoon with your best friend. It was normal. Actually, it was weird NOT to spoon, probably. 

Michael grinned. Jeremy wondered if his face was hurting- he had been smiling an awful lot lately. He flopped back down onto the bed and held his arms out invitingly.

"C'mere, Jere-Jere!" Michael wiggled excitedly. Jeremy slowly laid down next to him. Michael was clinging to him the minute his head touched the pillow, nose buried in Jeremy's neck. 

Michael hummed contentedly. Jeremy's face was on fire.

"Night, Jere-Jere," Michael murmured, already half asleep. His arms snaked around Jeremy's stomach, wrapping him up into a hug. Jeremy's shirt was riding up, and the bare skin where Michael's arms lay tingled pleasantly. Jeremy was tense, barely able to breath. 

"It's alright," Michael cooed, nuzzling into Jeremy's neck. Jeremy shivered pleasantly, and let himself relax into Michael's touch. Michael threw his leg over Jeremy's, somehow getting even closer. 

It wasn't weird, though- it felt right. Jeremy snuggled into Michael, who squeezed him even tighter. It was the calmest he'd been going to bed since the squip incident. He let himself drift off to sleep.

Jeremy didn't have a single nightmare that night. 

\---

"Jeremy!" Michael called, stopping Jeremy from following Christine into the auditorium. "You about to go to play rehearsal?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yep!"

Michael nodded, and scratched his neck. "Um, do you think maybe. I could come in and watch? I mean it's fine if you don't want me too, but I just thought I'd stay and watch and give you a ride home, if you wanted..."

"Of course you can!" Jeremy elbowed Michael jokingly. "Plus you kinda saved everyone's life, so I don't think any of us are like, allowed to deny you entry."

Michael smiled nervously, and followed Jeremy through the door. 

Rich was the first to see Michael, and whooped loudly. "Mikey in the house!" 

Michael waved a shy little wave. Jeremy suddenly felt immensely protective. He shook the feeling aside, and led Micheal to the front seats to watch. 

"Michael! Hello!" Christine said, setting down a water bottle and her script. 

"You're Jeremy's gay friend, right?" Jake asked, sitting on the stage and swinging his feet. 

Michael nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"Are you joining the play?" Brooke asked. 

Michael shook his head. "No, sorry... I'm not really a stage person. I'm just here to watch my favorite person~" Michael leaned onto Jeremy, fluttering his eyelashes. Jeremy giggled and shoved Michael away gently. 

"Gayy," Rich loudly proclaimed. 

Mr. Reyes entered the room, holding an entire bottle of red wine and a hot pocket. "Okay, students, we're gonna start with scene eight. Jeremy, Christine, get up there."

Jeremy felt Michael's eyes on him, and for some reason, he felt the need to impress him. 

"So go on, here's my head, just hit it with a rock," Christine wailed. 

"Wait- you came out here to follow a man- Harvard Law was just part of that plan-"

Jeremy watched Michael out of the corner of his eye, putting his all into his song. Michael's eyes met his, and Michael gave him a thumbs up. Jeremy forced down a giddy grin and continued singing. 

"That was great!!" Michael said, bounding over to Jeremy as soon as the rehearsal was over. "You are so good at singing and acting! Aaaa, you're gonna be on broadway someday..."

Jeremy blushed. "I wouldn't go that far..." 

"I would! You were amazing! Ah, so was Christine and everyone else, of course!!" Michael bounced on his toes. 

"Thank you!" Christine said, smiling. 

"Christine, do you want to practice our scenes?" Jenna asked. Christine nodded, and waved to Jeremy and Michael before twirling off with Jenna.

"So what are you and your boyfriend gonna do today?" Rich teased, pulling Michael down to throw his arm over his shoulder. 

"Me and Jere are gonna go out to eat, maybe?" Michael smiled hopefully at Jeremy. 

Jeremy laughed and shook his head. "I'm kinda broke right now, dude."

"I'll pay!" 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of everything."

"How chivalrous," Rich said, swooning. "Hey babe, be more like Michael!" 

"Rich, for the last time, I'm not buying you that diamond encrusted Kermit the Frog pin," Jake shouted from across the room. 

"You suck!"

"Not your dick tonight, apparently!" 

Rich put a hand to his chest, mock offended. 

"Fine! I'm gonna date Michael!!"

"Michael, keep him!" Jake called. 

"Fuck you, asshole!" Rich turned to Jeremy, and grinned. "Just kidding, tall-ass, I'm not gonna steal your boyfriend."

"Rich! You coming or what?" 

"One sec, babe!" Rich turned and clapped Michael on the shoulder. "Have fun on your date tonight!"

"Thank you," said Michael, smiling. 

Michael didn't usually go along with Rich's gay jokes- why was he going along with them now? Was it some sort of inside joke? Was Michael going to become Rich's best friend instead of him and he was going to abandon Jeremy and never speak to him again-

"Jeremy, you in there?"

Jeremy shook his head and focused. "Yeah, sorry!"

Michael led Jeremy to his car, and drove to a restaurant.

"Olive Garden?" Jeremy said, genuinely touched. "That's so expensive!"

"Nothing but the best for my boyfriend," Michael said, bringing up the joke from before, for some reason.

Michael opened the door for him. 

\---

"I fucking love pasta." Jeremy shoved a fistful of pasta down his through. Sauce dribbled down his chin.

Michael shook his head fondly, and reached his napkin over the table to wipe Jeremy's face. "We can all see that, Jere."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Like you're any better!"

"I love pasta, but I don't use it as my fucking makeup."

"Do you think there is like... A food based makeup?"

"That's a terrible idea. You're gonna get infections and shit, and ants in your eyes."

"I once read about someone putting honey up their vagina-"

"Jeremy, I'm gonna stop you right there."

"But like, they got really sick-"

"I'm. Gonna. Stop. You. Right. There."

"But like, I know they make flavored lipstick and shit?"

"That's totally different! The mouth leads to the stomach! You can eat food, you just can't shove it where it doesn't belong!"

"I guess that makes sense..."

"What are you talking about! It makes perfect sense!" 

Jeremy watched Michael talk animatedly. His lips were perfect and beautiful looking. He kinda wanted to kiss them. Which was probably normal. Everyone wanted to kiss Michael. Probably.

Jeremy watched Michael pay the bill, and they left.

"You wanna stay over at my place tonight?"

"Sure," Jeremy said. He watched the houses go by.

"You and Christine are like, a couple in the play, right? I got that vibe. You both did so well!!"

"Yeah..."

Michael looked at Jeremy out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong, Jere?"

"It's just, pretending to be in a relationship in the play just reminds me how desperately single I am in real life..."

Michael stopped too fast at the stop sign. 

Michael was silent for a good few minutes, which was a bit odd. Usually he'd reassure Jeremy he'd find someone in no time. 

"Jeremy. Sorry, but I just remembered I have to do something when I get home. I'll just drop you off at your house."

Jeremy blinked, shocked. "Oh, okay...?"

The rest of the ride was in utter silent. 

"Bye," Michael said, not even giving Jeremy a smile as he drove away.

Jeremy watched him drive away, and couldn't help feeling like he had done something horribly wrong.

\---

Michael avoided Jeremy for the entire next day. And the next.

Jeremy couldn't figure out just what he had done wrong, and it was breaking him down. 

"The only fight we've ever had was the one during the squip thing," Jeremy said to Christine. "I don't know what to do!! How do I fix it?"

Christine frowned. "You two need to talk. Michael wouldn't ignore you for no reason- whatever you did must've been really upsetting for him."

"Gee, thanks," Jeremy said. 

"Ah, too honest? Sorry!"

The third day, Jeremy couldn't take it anymore. After school, he marched straight to Michael's house. 

Michael answered the door. His eyes were red- was he high? He forced a smile onto his face. "Ah. Hey, Jeremy."

Jeremy pushed through the door. "Michael."

Michael backed up a bit, hands vibrating at his sides with unease. 

"Michael, whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

Michael seemed taken aback. "What?"

"I don't know what I did to make you so mad but it must've been really bad and I'm sorry! I promise I didn't mean too, what can I do to fix it?"

Michael stared at Jeremy in shock for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, no, Jeremy, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm not mad at you."

"Then why have you been avoiding me??"

Michael looked away. "I didn't think you'd notice..."

"Of course I noticed! You're my best friend!"

Michael winced slightly at the words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But why have you been avoiding me? What's wrong?"

Michael sighed. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Michael took a deep breath, hands playing with the hem of his shirt. "You know how we were driving home, and you say you were upset you were single?"

Jeremy nodded. "What does that have to do with anything? You never got upset over it before-"

"I kinda thought you. Weren't. Single."

Jeremy blanched. "What?"

"Like, I thought you were dating someone."

"And finding out I wasn't dating them was upsetting for you why?"

"No, no, you don't understand. Jeremy, I thought... I thought WE were dating."

Jeremy laughed in shock. "What?"

Michael's face crumpled at the laughter. "I thought we were dating ever since I confessed and you said you loved me too."

Jeremy suddenly remembered what Michael was talking about. He covered his mouth. "That was a confession??"

Michael nodded and sighed. "Yeah. But obviously you didn't think of it that way."

"Holy shit, Michael-"

"So when I found out we weren't dating I guess I just kinda avoided you because every time I saw you I kinda wanted to cry. Haha."

"Michael-"

"And I know it's probably really weird for you and I probably seem really creepy and I understand if you don't wanna be friends anymore-"

"MICHAEL!"

Michael stopped his rambling and looked at Jeremy. "Yeah?"

"Try confessing again."

Michael wilted. "Jeremy, please don't make fun of me. I feel bad enough as it is."

Jeremy shook his head. "Just do it, Mikey."

Michael sighed. "Jeremy. I've been in love with you since I was like seven years old. Can you leave me to wallow in my misery now?"

"I love you too."

Michael startled. "What??"

"You confessed, I accepted! We're boyfriends for real now!" 

"What? But you don't like me?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and grinned. "You know, looking back on everything you've done, you're kinda the perfect boyfriend. Plus when you really think about it, it's probably not normal to think about making out with your best bro."

Michael gave a teary laugh. "Really?"

Jeremy grabbed Michael's face and pressed their lips together. "Really."

"And it's like, for real? Like you like me in a romantic, not as a friend kinda way?"

"Yeah, dude!"

"Okay I don't know if you know this but usually people don't say dude to their boyfriend-"

"Fuck off, dude."

Michael laughed.

Jeremy realized he could kiss Michael whenever he wanted, so he did. 

It felt... Right. 

Michael laughed and flung his arms around Jeremy. 

"You are such an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot."


End file.
